Angelica Project: Occupied
by Leon-Diru-Chryseis
Summary: This is just a flailing incomplete teaser of a oneshot. Dante and Jessie are from a story I've created but haven't posted anywhere yet. This idea came from my perverted mind, and I'm posting half of the outcome on here. Tell me what you think?


"Dante," Jessie snickered. "What are you doing up there?"

Dante flipped off the grinning punk as he hung from the branches of a willow tree.

"Just get me down from here." He muttered, dropping the rubber gloves he had in one of his hands. Jessie burst out laughing. 'Dante, stuck in a tree? Oooh, this is great!" He took out his phone and snapped a few pictures to blackmail the blonde later. Dante grumbled something about 'shooting that thing out of his hand'. Upon closer inspection, Jessie found that the chains on Dante's pants were twisted around some stray branches. He tried a few times to separate the two, but just ended up cursing and messing it up more instead. Dante held a pair of pliers out to Jessie. The punk put a finger to his lips in thought. 'Gloves, pliers..'

"You were trying to fix the power line weren't you?" Jessie smiled and took possession of the tool. Dante said nothing as the punk continued to work on the chain.

A few moments later, after another small creak, the chain snapped and Dante fell onto the branch under him. Jessie peered down.

"Whoops." He chuckled. "You okay D?" Jessie asked, watching the blonde climb down.

Dante slid off the last branch onto the ground and went back inside the house. Jessie frowned, not liking to be ignored.

After pouring himself a glass of water, Dante walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He stared at the blank TV with loathe. Jessie leaned against the doorway.

"Look, I know that the power outage is pissing you off and all, believe me I'm fucking pissed about it too, but staring at the TV isn't gonna do anything. We just have to wait for the company to fix it." Jessie sat down next to him. The blonde sighed and took a sip of water.

"..I know." He put the glass on the coffee table and turned to the punk.

"..But the TV is the only thing that keeps you occupied other than that damned computer. " The blonde stated. Jessie pouted and crossed his arms.

"Those aren't the only things that keep me occupied!" He argued. Dante cracked a rare smile.

"Oh yeah? Give me one example." The bar was set. Jessie put a finger to his lips and thought.

"I-...There's-...What about-...Goddamnit.." Jessie frowned and kept on thinking. Dante took another sip of his water and leaned back into the sofa.

The storm the previous night had kept him up all night, Jessie too. Summer storms were common, but he was annoyed that the lightening struck their power line, of all places. It didn't help when Jessie burst into the room and dove under the covers next to him in an effort to hide from the thunder and lightening. Like he could sleep after seeing Jessie naked. The punk kept gripping onto him with every thunder clap, and by the end Jessie was practically sewn to the blonde, only Dante's pajama bottoms and tank top had separated them. Dante shook his head and finished his water. He stretched his shoulders and removed his coat. Wearing leather during summer days was a good way to get heatstroke.

"Oh oh, I got it!" Jessie grinned wickedly. Dante raised an eyebrow above his shades with amusement. Jessie slid closer, a hand gliding over the blonde's chest and resting on his shoulder. The other hand stole Dante's carbon black shades and tossed them onto the coffee table.

Inhuman blue eyes stared at him with curiosity. He was shocked that Dante let him touch his glasses. Jessie didn't get to see the blonde's eyes often, either Dante was out doing a job, or they were around other people, or the blonde was sleeping.

"...Are you going to tell me... Or are you just gonna stare?" Dante asked, making the punk stick out his tongue.

"I was getting to it," Jessie scratched his head impatiently.

"Something else that occupies me, other than the TV and computer..." He smirked, lifting himself onto the blonde's lap. Dante watched with a confused yet serious expression. Jessie held Dante's chin and brought them closer.

"Is sex." Jessie answered, pressing their lips together.

Dante didn't pull away, nor did he object. Instead he snaked his arms around Jessie's waist and kissed back. The punk tangled his fingers into white-blonde hair and gave a light tug. Dante grunted and ran his tongue across the punks bottom lip, giving a soft nip that made the other take a sharp intake of breath and part his lips. The blonde toyed with the punks tongue for awhile, aware of the warm hands that were fiddling with his belt. After a minute or so, Dante grabbed Jessie's wrist and pulled away from him. Jessie cocked his head to the side, his black and blue hair slightly out of place.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a confused voice. Dante avoided eye contact.

"Dante." Jessie stroked his cheek. "Are you nervous?" The blonde looked back at the punk, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"... I'm not nervous. Not at all... This is just a bad idea." He replied. Jessie pouted.

"Why? You think I'm gonna bite you?" The punk bared his teeth in exaggeration. The blonde smirked.

"I don't _think_ you're gonna bite me, I _know_ you're gonna bite me... But that's not it." Dante sighed. The blonde suppressed a shiver from the sharp nip that Jessie gave his neck.

"I don't want to hurt you." Dante let out a quiet moan. The punk had moved on to sucking and biting at his collar bone. The punk smirked against the fresh mark he left.

"Hurt me? Dante, I thought you knew me better than that." Chuckled the raven haired pain in the ass. Dante was having trouble refraining from tearing the punks shirt off and pinning him to the couch. His restraint grew weaker as Jessie started to grind their hips together, the friction starting to rub away his edge. Sliding a leg between Jessie's thighs, Dante gripped the punks and increased the friction by grinding harder. Jessie gasped as the leg between his thighs seemed to heat his whole lower half, seeming to tease him with every little moan he uttered.


End file.
